


Fun & Games

by faithseed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, GOD IM BACK, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism, metal dick again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: reader and colossus have a little fun when reader gets a present in the mail





	Fun & Games

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this again..... i blame literally everyone

The moment you stepped into your small one bedroom house, the cool air hit your sweat soaked body and you sighed in relief. It really paid off that Colossus helped you get your air conditioning fixed just in time for the hottest days of the summer. You walked into the kitchen and tossed down the keys. 

“Y/N?” 

You jumped at the sound of your name and turned quickly. Colossus walked out of your room and down the hallway towards you. “Christ, Poitr. You can’t scare me like that.” 

He laughed and held his hands up. “Sorry. How was yoga class?”

You leaned against the counter and grinned, licking your tongue over your lower lip. “Great, but now I’m all sweaty.” A box sitting on the counter caught your attention and you glanced at him. “What’s this?”

“I don’t know. It was on the porch, so I brought it in.” What a good boyfriend. He stepped over and kissed the top of your head, watching you examine the box. 

You hummed as you read the address of the sender, tilting your head. “It’s from my best friend. She never sends me things like this.” You looked up at him before grabbing the nearest knife and cutting the tape. The moment you opened the cardboard flaps, you gasped and shut them quickly. What the fuck? You opened them again and felt your cheeks burn. Inside the box was another box, but the packaging had a picture of a hot pink vibrator slapped on the front. 

Colossus cleared his throat, his hand gripping your hip. “Your friend has weird idea of gift giving.”

“Ah, yeah.” You chuckled nervously, eyes roaming the box as you pulled it out. “She sometimes likes to play pranks on me.” 

Actually, that wasn’t true. The two of you were talking about them the other day, so perhaps she thought you wanted one. You didn’t know if you wanted one that badly, but here it was. You could feel his gaze on you and you swallowed hard.

Putting it away, the two of you spent time together like you usually did. You took your shower but your mind was constantly on that damned vibrator. You were curious of course, and wanted to try it, yet you didn’t want to rush Colossus out of your home just for that. 

He must have noticed you were preoccupied somewhere else and cleared his throat. “Y/N?”

You jumped. Wow, way to give yourself away. “Yes?”

“What are you thinking about?” 

Shit, you really were bad at this. It shouldn’t be such an awkward thing for you to talk to your boyfriend about. He was sweet and gentle and you felt dirty in his presence now. You never thought in your entire life you’d have to tell him you wanted to test out the fucking sex toy your friend sent you. Unable to form words, you just bit your bottom lip.

He sighed. “You can tell me. It’s about the toy, yes?” Your face must have gave it away, because he nodded and stood up. “Shall we try it, then?”

“Wait, what?!” You jumped up, gaping at him. “There’s not much for you to do, unless you’re into watching- wait is that what you’re into?”

Colossus stared at you before shrugging his shoulders. “We should find out.”

God, he made you so weak. You were so flustered that you didn’t know how to respond, and he had to lead you to the bedroom. He left and came back with the box, allowing you to open it and remove the toy. You put the batteries in it, cleaned it, and made sure it worked, cheeks burning hot as it buzzed in in your hand. 

He climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard, the wooden frame creaking under his weight. You prayed your bed was sturdy enough for what was about to happen. You followed after him and sat between his legs, back pressed against his chest. He took your hand and helped you find your courage to put the vibrator between your legs and slowly insert it inside you. 

You started with the lowest setting, but even that was enough to make you cry out. A low moan escaped you as you nearly slammed your head into your boyfriends chest, hands gripping his thighs. You were flush against him and you could feel him getting hard against your back. You were still slightly embarrassed, which was soon forgotten by the pleasure consuming you. 

His hands came up under your arms, cupping your breasts. He moved his thumbs in circular motions around your nipples, causing you to jerk your hips and grip tightly to the bed sheets. Needy and restless, you reached down and pushed the button to another settling, moaning loudly as the vibrations got quicker. 

You reached up and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, trying to pull yourself up, as if that would help in any way. Colossus lent down and kissed your neck, his hands snaking down your torso and gripping your tight, pulling them up and apart. You gasped in surprise, the sensations stronger and his touch driving you even more wild. 

“Ah, thank- fuck- for yoga, right?” You panted out, feeling like your body was resting in an unnatural pose. But all those classes have made you much more flexible. 

He whispered in Russian against your ear and you frowned before looking across the room and remembering there was a mirror on the wall facing your bed. Oh god, that was enough to make you lose control. Your mouth parted as his name left the tip of your tongue, body giving way to a powerful orgasm. It was like nothing you’ve felt before. You weren’t sure if it was the toy or the display your were watching, knowing that he was watching every moment. Knowing that he just watched you cum.

You turned your head, finding his lips and kissing him so desperately, tongue delving into his mouth. He let go of your thighs, allowing you to whither underneath him and press your legs together. You couldn’t decided if you wanted to leave the vibrator in or remove it at once. Eventually you settled to taking it out and tossing it aside, for all you wanted was him inside you.

Colossus let you recover and catch your breath for a short second while he discard his pants. Once he was ready, he parted your legs once more and slowly pushed his cock inside you. It still hurt, for how big he was, but thankfully the round with the vibrator helped ease the pain drastically. 

“Ah, fuck.” You cursed, moaning as he began thrusting in and out of you slowly. 

“Are you okay?” He asked in your ear, and you quickly nodded. You were and you wanted him to wreck you. So he picked up the pace, ruthlessly pounding into you. 

You were screaming by then, back arching and hands tugging at the headboard. All of this was much more bearable due to the mountain of pillows behind you. You learned your lesson last time. His mouth caught you breast, tongue sliding over your nipple. It was warm and rough and enough to have you shaking. 

“You squeal like  _ myshka _ .” Colossus chuckled. 

Damn him. “Only you- can make me- make that sound.” You moaned out between breaths, feeling like he was depriving you of oxygen. “So you’re lucky.”

He hummed, sending another vibration through you. “I am lucky.” 

You were dizzy with ecstasy with him moaning against your ear, hips thrusting into you and the sound of the headboard crashing against the wall. A loud crack resounded around the room and you glanced up, noticing the wooden board behind you had split in half. He chuckled and your lips parted as another orgasm hit you, legs squirming against his hips. He gave a couple more thrusts before he came as well, panting above you. 

Colossus dropped down beside you, eyes closed and breathing heavy. You laid there, riding out the high and filling your lungs with air. Then you laughed. “You broke my bed.” 

You looked over and saw him smile dreamily, reaching over and laying an arm around your waist. “I can fix that.” 

“Piotr,” You started, rolling over and kissing his lips. “I love you.” 

He sighed and opened his eyes. “I love you, Y/N. We should do this again.”

Oh, you will definitely be doing this again. That special little toy was going to be safely stored away for the next time you wish to use it.


End file.
